


И все страдали

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Чжэ Чжунг знал Ю Чона уже много лет. С самого детства они были лучшими друзьями. Он знал, что Ю Чону никто и никогда не мог отказать, стоило ему только улыбнуться и просто попросить. И всё было его. Так было всегда. И так же случилось сейчас.





	И все страдали

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 13.03.2009.  
> Примечание: из цикла "Сказки на ночь"

Чжэ Чжунг знал Ю Чона уже много лет. С самого детства они были лучшими друзьями. Он знал, что Ю Чону никто и никогда не мог отказать, стоило ему только улыбнуться и просто попросить. И всё было его. Так было всегда. И так же случилось сейчас.  
Поздним вечером в дверь съемной квартиры Чжэ Чжунга позвонили. На пороге стоял Ю Чон, а за его спиной еще какой-то парень.  
\- Привет, Чжэ! – радостно завопил Ю Чон и кинулся на шею другу. – Как твои дела? Ты знаешь, у меня все просто прекрасно. Меня снова перевели в Сеул. А ты все еще живешь с этим занудой? Мне кажется, он скрытый извращенец. Будь аккуратнее, - как обычно затараторил парень.  
\- Ю Чон! Во-первых, «этот зануда» живет здесь, а так же он сейчас дома. Во-вторых, заходи лучше, пообщаемся в спокойной обстановке.  
Чжэ Чжунг снимал двухкомнатную квартиру с коллегой по работе - Юн Хо. Ю Чон все время называл его занудой, возможно из-за того, что Юн Хо любил делать замечания Ю Чону. Или просто так. С него, Ю Чона, станется.  
Чжэ Чжунг пригласил Ю Чона войти в квартиру. Парень хотел влететь как обычно, но что-то его остановило. Точнее, он сам остановился и повернулся к двери.  
\- Мини, давай заходи, - сказал он парню, топтавшемуся в коридоре.  
Тот отвел глаза и сказал  
\- Я тут подожду.  
\- Ну уж нет, я хочу вас познакомить, - он затащил парня в квартиру и потащил прямиком на кухню.  
Квартирка была настолько маленькой, что единственным местом, где можно было посидеть и поговорить, была крохотная кухонька. Ю Чон усадил парня на табуретку и повернулся к Чжэ.  
\- Чжэ, это мой кузен Чанг Мин. Помнишь, я тебе о нем рассказывал.  
Чжэ Чжунг не мог вспомнить, но согласно кивнул.  
\- Чжэ, слушай, можешь приютить его на пару недель, пока я не найду квартиру побольше?  
\- А…  
\- Да, ты не волнуйся, много места он не займет, положи его у себя в комнате, - и шепотом добавил - ни в коем случае не в комнате Юн Хо. Я все еще уверен в том, что он извращенец, а вот мальчика я хочу получить обратно в целости и сохранности.  
\- Но…  
\- Спасибо, Чжэ, я знал, что ты мне не откажешь, - Ю Чон обворожительно улыбнулся. – Мини, веди себя прилично. Чжэ Чжунг мой лучший друг. Не обижай его и не мешай ему. Договорились?  
Чанг Мин и рта не успел открыть. Ю Чон помахал им рукой и выскочил из квартиры.  
\- Мда… Он как всегда, - протянул Чжэ. – Пойдем, я покажу тебе комнату.  
Комната Чжэ Чжунга была не большой и не маленькой. Он как-то умудрился впихнуть туда телевизор, игровую приставку, небольшой шкаф, кровать, книжную полку и еще какой-то хлам.  
\- Вот здесь я и живу.  
\- Мило, - только и сказал Чанг Мин. – Извини, что так получилось. Я постараюсь найти жилье, и съеду.  
\- Не волнуйся. Как говорится, в тесноте, да не в обиде.  
\- Мне действительно очень неудобно. Помнишь, Ю Чона перевели в новый отдел компании?  
Чжэ кивнул, давая понять, что он слушает.  
\- Его перевели в мой город. Он, балбес, продал здесь квартиру, так как думал, что там и останется. В то время он жил в доме моих родителей. Но его снова перевели в Сеул, вот он и приехал. Он расписал родителям о том, какие меня ждут возможности в Сеуле, они меня и отправили вместе с ним. Но мне кажется, он меня с собой взял, чтобы в поезде было не скучно, - парень задумчиво отвел взгляд.  
\- Ага, узнаю Ю Чона. Всех переполошил, а у самого даже жилья нет здесь. Как на него похоже.  
Мин тяжело вздохнул, соглашаясь с Чжэ Чжунгом  
\- Ничего, живи пока у меня, а там разберемся.

Спалось Мину не очень хорошо. Ведь совсем недавно он спал в своей мягкой постели, а теперь ему приходилось спать на полу.  
\- Давно проснулся? Будешь есть? – спросил влетевший на кухню Чжэ.  
\- Чжэ, ты собрался? – послышался голос. – Мы опаздываем!  
\- Ты проспал? – сквозь смех сказал Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг моментально покраснел. «А еще хёнгом называюсь»  
\- Вот возьми, по дороге перекусишь, - Мин протянул ему завернутые в салфетку бутерброды.  
\- Спасибо, - Чжэ Чжунг не мог описать своей признательности.  
Он все время просыпал на работу, поэтому никогда не успевал завтракать. Юн Хо его не будил, потому что Чжэ запретил ему переступать порог своей комнаты.  
\- Воду возьми, - крикнул Мин вслед Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- По дороге куплю. Еще раз спасибо, - парень вылетел из квартиры.  
Чанг Мин не мог сдержать улыбки. Почему-то вся эта ситуация показалась ему необычайно веселой и уютной.

Вечером Юн Хо ожидал сюрприз в виде парня, сидевшего на кухне и читавшего газету.  
\- Ты кто? – удивленно спросил он, увидев Мина.  
\- Я Чанг Мин, - парень улыбнулся. – Чжэ Чжунг не сказал, что я тут немного поживу?  
\- Ничего он не говорил мне!  
Юн Хо скривился от негодования.  
Чжэ никогда не разрешал ему приближаться. Всё из-за одной маленькой оплошности. Юн Хо признался ему. Конечно, потом он извинился и списал все на выпитый алкоголь. Но Чжэ Чжунг после этого отдалился от него.  
Он понравился Юн Хо с первого взгляда. Но не мог же он просто подойти и признаться новенькому в их отделе парню. Юн Хо был благодарен судьбе за то, что Чжэ выгнали из старой квартиры, а новая стоила неимоверно дорого и была чудовищно близко от работы. Это был прекрасный шанс быть рядом с ним. Пусть даже так, как соседи. Но каждое утро вместе. Совместные завтраки, походы на работу, ужины. Почти как идеальная семья.  
Но Юн Хо сам все испортил. Точнее, его длинный язык. Однажды возвращаясь с совместной вечеринки, он признался Чжэ. Просто сболтнул. Чжэ Чжунг лишь отмахнулся от него, сказав, что он перебрал. Но после этого никаких завтраков, никаких ужинов. Даже по дороге на работу Чжэ Чжунг по большей части молчал, как будто витал где-то далеко.  
Но сегодня. Сегодня появился этот парень.  
«И что мне теперь делать?»  
Он взял из холодильника бутылку воды и ушел к себе в комнату.  
Чанг Мин удивленно смотрел на этого странного парня. «Даже не представился.»  
Щелкнул дверной замок, и на кухне появился Чжэ Чжунг с пакетами из ближайшего супермаркета.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет. Как прошел день? – улыбнувшись, спросил Мин. Он тот час забыл о том странном парне.  
\- Может, ты сначала мне поможешь? – Чжэ, как видимо, переусердствовал в магазине и купил больше, чем нужно. Набитые едой пакеты так и норовили выскользнуть из его рук.  
\- Предпочту понаблюдать отсюда, - засмеялся Мин. – Знаешь такую фразу: жадность фраера сгубила? Это про тебя. Зачем столько набрал, что даже не можешь унести?  
Чжэ Чжунг хитро сощурился.  
\- Ю Чон просил о тебе заботится. Я забочусь. А ты, как примерный гость, должен мне помогать.  
Пока Чжэ произносил эту фразу, один из пакетов все же выскользнул из его рук, и на пол посыпались какие-то небольшие пакетики и фрукты.  
\- Всё из-за тебя и твоего упрямства, - вздохнул Чжэ Чжунг и, поставив на стол остальные пакеты, принялся собирать раскатившиеся по полу фрукты.  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся, но ничего не сказав, принялся помогать Чжэ собирать покупки.

Две недели пролетели незаметно. Так же незаметно наступила зима.  
Чанг Мин узнал многое о Чжэ Чжунге. А так же узнал много нового и непонятного о себе. Он не понимал, почему смущается и выходит из комнаты, когда Чжэ начинает переодеваться. Почему так сильно бьется сердце, когда Чжэ смотрит прямо в глаза. Хотя, пожалуй, он понимал, только предпочитал врать себе и делать вид, как будто ничего с ним не происходит.  
И вот теперь то же самое. Чжэ Чжунг сидел напротив и что-то рассказывал. Порой тихо посмеиваясь. Но Мин практически не слушал его. Он смотрел на его губы, вполне отдавая себе отчет в том, какие именно желания в нем вызывает это действие.  
«Боже, пусть он не обратит внимание на то, какой бред я несу, - только об этом и мог думать Чжэ. - Я не могу. Не могу. Он брат Ю Чона. А Ю Чон по головке не погладит за совращение невинного мальчика.»  
То, как он смотрит, его немного печальные глаза. Чжэ Чжунгу так и хотелось схватить его и зацеловать так, чтобы тот забыл обо всем, что его мучает.  
\- Мин, ты какой-то не такой сегодня. Что-то случилось?  
Чанг Мин опустил голову, чтобы Чжэ не заметил, как он немного покраснел.  
\- Ю Чон звонил. Сказал, что нашел квартиру.  
«О, нет!»  
\- Это здорово.  
\- Да…  
\- Когда?..  
\- Хочешь, поехать посмотреть ее?  
\- Да…  
Чжэ Чжунгу совершенно не хотелось отпускать Мина. Ведь дни с ним были такими спокойными и уютными. Несмотря на неодобрительные взгляды Юн Хо и его циничное хмыканье.

Ю Чон уже ждал их у дверей дома.  
\- Что вы так долго?  
\- Чжэ проспал. Как обычно. А еще сегодня у нас что-то случилось с отоплением.  
\- Чжэ, вечно у тебя не все в порядке, - он потрепал друга по макушке и продолжил.- Ну что, пойдем смотреть наше новое жилье?  
Ю Чон был преисполнен радости и гордости. Он провел парней какими-то обшарпанными коридорами. Они прокатились на скрипучем лифте. И достигли пункта назначения.  
\- Та-дам! – Ю Чон распахнул дверь.- Ну как вам?  
\- Какая-то она маленькая, - высказался первым Чжэ Чжунг. – Ты уверен в том, что это именно то, что вам надо?  
\- Здесь холодно и неуютно, - нахмурился Мин.  
\- Далеко от магазинчика, где Мин подрабатывает.  
\- Да уж…  
\- И ему будет неудобно ехать до университета. Сам понимаешь, подготовительные курсы и прочее.  
Ю Чон стоял с открытым ртом. Конечно, квартира была не фонтан. Нуждалась в ремонте и находилась достаточно далеко от его работы. Но никого не волновало, что ему, Ю Чону, тоже будет неудобно добираться.  
\- Вы сговорились?  
\- Нет, - в один голос сказал Чжэ Чжунг и Чанг Мин.  
\- Кстати, Мини, ты мне не говорил, что устроился на работу.  
\- А… ничего особенного. Просто подрабатываю в книжном магазине, недалеко от дома Чжэ.  
\- И какие ты еще секреты прячешь от меня?  
Чанг Мин густо покраснел и, пробормотав «что-то домой очень хочется», схватил Чжэ Чжунга и потащил из этой недоделанной квартиры.

На работе Чжэ Чжунг стал более невнимательным. Всё валилось из рук. Он понимал, что не может удержать рядом Чанг Мина.  
«А что если ему сказать? - раздумывал Чжэ за обедом, которым его утром снабдил Чанг Мин. - О! Нет. Он решит, что я извращенец… и тогда точно уйдет. Навсегда. А если я его отпущу, я смогу с ним видеться. Просто приходить в гости.»  
И больше не будет совместных просмотров вечерних комедийных шоу. Не будет завтраков, не будет обедов, бережно упакованных и положенных в сумку, не будет ужинов.  
Чжэ Чжунг схватился за голову. «Я должен его отпустить. Я же не смогу все время просто быть ему другом.»  
Юн Хо заметил перемены в Чжэ Чжунге. Он видел, что теперь, когда они идут на работу, Чжэ не просто витает в облаках, а думает о нем. Он смотрит на дорогу и не видит ее. Его взгляд направлен куда-то глубоко в свои мысли. Уголки его губ немного приподнимаются в незаметной улыбке. Все эти перемены злили Юн Хо. Он так долго пытался сблизиться с Чжэ, но тот его только отталкивал. И тут появляется какой-то парень и Чжэ с улыбкой идиота только и думает о нем. Дома и на работе, когда Чжэ не видел его, он всегда ходил как будто в прострации. А когда же они были вместе, он как будто оживал. Порхал по дому, напевая веселые песенки. Всегда был в чудесном расположении духа.  
\- Чжэ, нужно поговорить, - Юн Хо схватил Чжэ Чжунга за запястье и потащил в комнату для конференций.  
Он с грохотом захлопнул за ним дверь.  
\- Чжэ, что происходит?  
\- Ничего, - удивленно сказал Чжэ. – О чем ты? Я не понимаю.  
\- Я о том, что из-за этого парня ты не можешь сосредоточиться. Ты все время витаешь в облаках. Он пагубно влияет на тебя. Чжэ, его нужно прогнать.  
\- Что?! Глупости, - Чжэ Чжунг развернулся, чтобы уйти, и кинул через плечо.- Не говори, что ты ревнуешь.  
\- А что если и ревную?  
Чжэ так и застыл, протянув руку к ручке двери.  
\- Да, Чжэ, то, что я тебе тогда говорил… Я говорил правду. Всё это время… я любил тебя. Из-за тебя я переехал в эту квартиру. Пусть она невыносимо маленькая, пусть в ней постоянно что-то ломается. Но я был счастлив, что ты рядом. Я был готов терпеть всё, что угодно, лишь бы быть с тобой. Я даже был готов терпеть то, что ты меня игнорируешь…  
\- Извини, я не могу принять твоих чувств. Для меня ты просто друг.  
\- Чжэ, послушай…  
Но Чжэ Чжунг его уже не слушал, он вышел из зала и закрыл за собой дверь. Словно строя разделительную черту между ними.

\- Что за идиот, говорить такое… особенно сейчас…  
Чжэ Чжунг как можно быстрее и как можно дальше хотел уйти от Юн Хо.  
\- Эй, Чжэ! – он услышал голос Мина и поднял голову.  
Чанг Мин помахал ему рукой.  
\- Ты забыл? Ты обещал, что мы сегодня пойдем в кино.  
\- Нет… нет, конечно, - рассеяно пробормотал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Чжэ, постой.  
Чжэ Чжунг обернулся и увидел, что к ним приближается Юн Хо.  
\- Бежим, - шепнул он и, схватив Мина за руку, побежал вперед по коридору.  
Чжэ Чжунг знал, что далеко они не убегут, поэтому поразмыслив немного, повернул в нужную сторону.  
Чанг Мин ничего не понимал, а так же он не понял, как оказался в маленькой кладовке. Она была настолько маленькой, что им приходилось прижиматься друг к другу.  
\- Чжэ, что мы тут делаем? – спросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Тише, иначе он услышит, - прошептал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Это было настоящей пыткой для него. Тесная кладовка, и Мин так близко, что сквозь одежду можно было почувствовать тепло его тела.  
\- Я просто не хочу сейчас его видеть.  
И совсем не обязательно было так наклоняться, чтобы услышать шепот Чжэ. И совсем не обязательно было почти касаться губами уха Мина, чтобы тот услышал его.

Парни вернулись домой поздно. Из-за Чжэ Чжунга, который отказывался идти домой до того, как Юн Хо ляжет спать. Чанг Мин не понимал, что происходило с Чжэ Чжунгом, но не решался спросить.  
\- Отопление так и не починили, - поежился Чжэ.  
В комнате было достаточно холодно.  
\- Мин, а ты на полу не замерзнешь?  
\- Посмотрим. А что, ты хочешь поменяться со мной местами? – хитро улыбнувшись, спросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Ну, уж нет, - Чжэ быстро забрался в свою постель, как будто боясь того, что Мин опередит его и займет ее первым.  
Ночью Чжэ Чжунгу было не заснуть. Может быть, из-за того, что сказал Юн Хо, а может быть из-за холода. Он посмотрел на Мина - тот тоже ворочался.  
\- Холодно?  
\- Угу.  
\- Иди сюда.  
«Просто чтобы согреться.»  
Чанг Мин взял одеяло и подушку и улегся рядом с Чжэ. Сердце неистово билось от такой близости. Пусть даже их разделяли одеяла, но всё равно он был слишком близко.  
Рука Чжэ Чжунга скользнула под одеяло Мина, и парень быстро притянул его к себе.  
\- Мне холодно, - пробурчал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Как не кстати эта поломка обогревателя. Слишком велик соблазн.

Чанг Мин проснулся как обычно первым. Он попытался осторожно снять с себя руку Чжэ, но тот недовольно поморщился во сне и еще сильнее прижал к себе Мина.  
«Еще чуть-чуть.»  
Мину самому не хотелось вылезать из кровати. Но кто-то должен был разогреть завтрак, ведь Чжэ никогда не встает вовремя.  
Кое-как вырвавшись из плена теплых рук Чжэ Чжунга, Мин пошел на кухню разогревать завтрак. За столом он увидел Юн Хо. Тот нахмурился и сказал.  
\- Чанг Мин, присядь, нам нужно поговорить.  
Мин недоуменно уставился на парня.  
\- Не бойся, я тебя не съем. Нам нужно поговорить о Чжэ Чжунге. Скажи мне, когда ты съезжаешь?  
Мин непонимающе смотрел на Юн Хо.  
\- Разве ты не видишь, что мешаешь ему? Он заботится о тебе как о младшем брате. Но из-за этих забот у него совершенно нет времени думать о работе. Ты сам должен понимать, как важна эта работа. Если он ее потеряет, а все движется к этому, он не сможет платить за квартиру, он не сможет заботиться о тебе. К тому же, зачем тебя нянька в лице Чжэ Чжунга? У тебя есть брат. Разве не он должен о тебе забоится? Ты не подумай, что я тебя прогоняю. Дело в том, что наша квартирка слишком маленькая для троих. И ты должен был понять это. Ни у меня, ни у Чжэ нет сейчас денег, чтобы переехать более просторную квартиру. Так что ты не можешь оставаться здесь все время.  
\- Я понял, - тихо сказал Мин и пошел к холодильнику, чтобы достать остатки ужина и приготовить из них завтрак.  
Юн Хо только подлил масла в огонь. Чанг Мин и так все время мучился из-за своих чувств и страхов. Его страшило то, что Чжэ может узнать, что Мин влюбился в него. Он боялся, что если Чжэ узнает, то почувствует отвращение к нему. «Я для него всего лишь брат лучшего друга. Лучше, чтобы так и оставалось.» Он понимал, что не может все время быть рядом так, чтобы Чжэ не заметил ничего. Ему действительно нужно было съезжать.  
«Можно еще чуть-чуть? Совсем немного. Пару дней?»  
На пороге появился сонный Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Всем доброго утра.  
Чжэ, не открывая глаз, плюхнулся на табуретку. Чанг Мин улыбнулся и поставил перед ним чашку с кофе. Чжэ упорно не хотел открывать глаза. Он навис над чашкой, но так к ней и не притронулся.  
Чанг Мин засмеялся и ткнул Чжэ пальцем в плечо.  
\- Ты думаешь, если не открывать глаза, то ты выспишься? Не выйдет, я сам пробовал.  
\- Если у тебя не получилось, это не значит, что и у меня не выйдет, - пробубнил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Мин снова рассмеялся и принялся упаковывать обед для Чжэ.  
Юн Хо нахмурился. Он заметил, как Чанг Мин смотрит на Чжэ Чжунга. Он понял, что скрывается за их шуточками.  
«Но они сами, похоже, и не знают. Вот и отлично. Рассказывать им не стоит» Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся и принялся пить свой уже остывший кофе.

Рабочий день выдался не из легких. Чжэ Чжунга завалили работой.  
\- Чжэ, ты домой идешь? – спросил Юн Хо, заглянув к нему в кабинет.  
\- Я… я пойду, но попозже. Я еще не доделал отчет.  
\- Тогда до встречи дома, - улыбнулся Юн Хо.  
В коридоре его поймала одна из сотрудниц.  
\- Юн Хо, тут нужно один отчет переделать, ты не посмотришь?  
\- Я не могу, но Чжэ Чжунг остался. Отнеси ему, он переделает.  
\- Н-но… когда я заходила к нему в последний раз, у него оставалась огромная кипа бумаг, - удивленно прощебетала девушка.  
\- Он сказал, что сегодня он никуда не торопится, так что, я думаю, он займется и этим.  
Девушка пожала плечами и понесла бумаги Чжэ Чжунгу.

Чанг Мин бездумно переключал каналы. Час назад он получил смс от Чжэ, в которой он сообщил ему, что задерживается. Мин снова посмотрел на часы. «Чжэ точно не успеет зайти в магазин.»  
Чанг Мин решил сам сходить. Конечно, ужин приготовить он не смог бы, но нужно было хотя бы купить продуктов.  
В коридоре он столкнулся с Юн Хо.  
\- Чжэ можно не ждать сегодня рано. Он слишком много работы откладывал, - как бы невзначай сказал он.  
Чанг Мин потупил взгляд, пытаясь спрятать глаза под челкой. «Я так сильно мешаю ему…»

Чжэ Чжунг ввалился домой совершенно никакой. Но довольный, что сделал все и завтра можно будет уйти пораньше, встретить Мина после работы и пригласить его в кафе. Чжэ довольно зажмурился, представив себе совместный поход в кафе, которое он недавно обнаружил. «Мне кажется, ему там понравится.»  
Чжэ тихо открыл дверь в комнату. Бра был включен, Мин лежал на кровати и спал, а рядом с ним лежала открытая книга.  
«Болван. Ждал меня.»  
Он тихо подошел к кровати, убрал книгу и попытался положить Мина более удобно. Тот немедленно распахнул глаза. Он непонимающе смотрел на Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Спи, - тихо сказал Чжэ, укладывая Мина.

Впервые за долгое время Чжэ Чжунг проснулся раньше Мина. Он посмотрел на спящего парня и улыбнулся своим мыслям. Этой ночью обогреватель работал, но Мин ночевал в его постели.  
«Смотри не привыкни, - сказал он себе. - Хотя я уже привык.»  
Чжэ Чжунг аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить Мина, вылез из-под одеяла. Он еще раз посмотрел на спящего Чанг Мина и снова улыбнулся.  
На кухне Чжэ увидел Юн Хо.  
\- Ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь?  
\- Да, просто я ложусь рано, а не трачу время, отведенное для сна, на трепотню.  
Чжэ показал Юн Хо язык и принялся искать еду в холодильнике.  
\- Ю Чон прав, ты действительно зануда, - пробубнил себе под нос Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Ты что-то сказал? – переспросил Юн Хо.  
\- Я говорю, в доме еды навалом, а никто ничего не приготовил.

Придя на работу, Чжэ Чжунг понял, что его затея со встречей Мина после работы и походом в кафе накрылась медным тазом. Ему показалось, что бумаг не убавилось со вчерашнего вечера. Чжэ устало вздохнул и принялся за работу.

Каждый день Чжэ Чжунг возвращался всё позже и позже. И каждый день Чанг Мин засыпал, так и не дождавшись его.  
\- Я действительно мешаю ему.  
Мин взял в руки телефон и набрал номер Ю Чона.  
\- Привет. Скажи, а ту квартиру еще не сдали?.. Да, я не против… Конечно. До связи.  
Он понимал, что так не может продолжаться дальше. Он видел, что стал в тягость Чжэ Чжунгу.

К выходным Чжэ чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон. Он не заметил, как Мин печально улыбнулся ему. И даже не заметил, что Мин почти не разговаривает с ним. Хотя о чем говорить, если сам Чжэ не мог и рта открыть из-за усталости.  
\- Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, - начал Чанг Мин. – Я поговорил с Ю Чоном… я, пожалуй, переду к нему.  
До Чжэ дошел смысл его слов.  
\- Но…  
\- Я не могу больше… мешать тебе. Ничего полезного я не делаю, я даже за квартиру не плачу.  
\- Конечно, не платишь! Ты мой гость! Ты брат моего друга…  
Ключевое словосочетание «брат друга» как будто отрезвило его.  
«Да, так будет правильнее. Только почему мне так грустно?»  
\- Но… но как ты будешь добираться до университета?  
\- Буду раньше вставать.  
\- А твоя подработка?  
\- Я уволился.  
Чжэ был готов цепляться за любую причину, только чтобы Мин не уезжал. Он понимал, что так будет правильнее. А так же понимал, что все равно рано или поздно Ю Чон найдет хорошую квартиру и заберет к себе Мина.  
«Конечно, ведь я не сказал ему… Я и не могу… Так хоть другом останется. Я смогу навещать его, когда буду приходить в гости к Ю Чону», - пытался успокоить себя Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Когда?..  
\- Сегодня… Я уже собрался…  
Чанг Мину было трудно смотреть в глаза Чжэ. Он боялся, что если взглянет на него хоть раз, то уже не сможет уехать.  
\- Прости… - прошептал он.

Ю Чон аж светился от счастья.  
\- Я так рад, что ты передумал. Я обещаю, что мы переедем как только я разберусь с работой. Ты ведь поможешь мне с ремонтом? Вот сделаем небольшой ремонт, и я уверен, что тебе понравится эта квартира.  
Чанг Мин кивнул и поплелся в свою комнату разбирать вещи.  
Ю Чон заметил, как Мин изменился. Но он не мог понять, почему и когда это случилось.

Дни превратились для Мина в серую кашу. Он уже потерял им счет. Чжэ Чжунг так ни разу и не пришел к ним в гости в новую квартиру.  
\- Мини, что будешь на ужин?  
\- Я не хочу, спасибо.  
\- Мин, ты посмотри на себя! За две недели ты похудел килограмм на тридцать!!!  
Чанг Мин попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Если бы я похудел на тридцать килограмм, то здесь сидеть бы уже не смог.  
\- Я не об этом! Мин, не придирайся к словам. Ты когда в последний раз ел?  
Парень пожал плечами.  
\- Сегодня… в кафетерии…  
\- Что это было?  
\- Не помню…  
\- Булочка, наверное, да и то ее, несчастную, запихали в тебя будущие однокурсники. Я прав?  
\- Нет, Ю Чон, это был наивкуснейший обед с отбивной. А на десерт мусс из клубники, - взвился Мин и, вскочив со стула, ушел в свою комнату.  
\- Да что такое с тобой творится? – спросил Ю Чон у пустой кухни.

Чжэ Чжунг сидел перед каким-то документом уже час и так ни строчки из него не прочитал.  
Когда Мин переехал, Чжэ хотел прийти в гости чуть ли не на следующий день. Но потом он подумал, о том, что у Мина с Ю Чоном после переезда будет очень много дел, и он, Чжэ, будет только мешать.  
\- Мы не виделись уже так давно, - Чжэ уткнулся лбом в стол.  
Он схватил телефон и написал смс «Я хочу тебя увидеть. Скучаю.» Но не отправил ее.

Юн Хо заметил, что Чжэ Чжунг все время подавлен. Он знал причину. Он заметил это уже давно. Он заметил, что Чжэ влюбился в этого парня.  
Чанг Мин переехал, но отношения между Чжэ и Юн Хо не изменились. Казалось, что даже наоборот всё стало еще хуже, чем было до этого. Чжэ совсем перестал разговаривать с ним. На работу он стал уходить раньше, а возвращался позже. А в выходные почти не выходил из своей комнаты.

\- Чжэ, тут еще бумаги, ты не посмотришь?  
Чжэ вопросительно посмотрел на девушку.  
\- Быстро не получится, смотри, сколько мне еще разгребать, - Чжэ махнул в сторону высокой стопки бумаг.  
\- Хм, Юн Хо сказал, что ты сделаешь…  
\- Кто? – перебил девушку Чжэ.  
\- Я подошла сначала к Юн Хо, но он меня послал к тебе. Как в прошлый раз.  
\- Ах ты! – если бы у Чжэ было бы хорошее настроение, он бы посмеялся и просто пожурил его, но сейчас ему хотелось порвать Юн Хо на части. Он понял, кто был виновником того, что Чжэ дневал и ночевал на работе в последнее время.  
Чжэ Чжунг ворвался в кабинет Юн Хо без стука и застал того за игрой в пасьянс на рабочем компьютере.  
\- Как я посмотрю, у тебя совсем нет работы. Но она почему-то всегда есть у меня.  
\- И тебе привет. Какими судьбами?  
\- Я хочу выяснить одну вещь. Ты всё это время скидывал на меня всю работу. Я хотел бы послушать твои объяснения.  
\- Сначала потому, что я не хотел, чтобы ты сближался с этим парнем, - спокойно сказал Юн Хо. – А теперь я вижу, что ты грустишь и забиваешь себе голову всякими глупостями. Чем больше работы, тем меньше глупых мыслей.  
\- Чего ты хотел этим добиться?  
\- Тебя.  
\- Повторяю для особо одаренных, - прошипел Чжэ. – Между мной и тобой никогда ничего не будет! Понял? Даже если ты будешь последним мужчиной на этой планете.  
Он резко развернулся и вышел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.

Чжэ Чжунг влетел в квартиру. В этот раз он ушел с работы, не закончив ничего. Он просто не мог находиться в одном здании с Юн Хо. Он не был уверен в том, что когда тот появится дома, Чжэ не спустит его с лестницы. Его спас звонок Ю Чона.  
\- Эй, Чжэ! Как ты? Чем занимаешься?  
\- Думаю, какой нож лучше для убийства.  
\- Ха-ха-ха! Всё шутишь. Кстати, приходи на новоселье. Мы тут небольшой ремонтик отбабахали. Приходи. Приготовишь нам что-нибудь вкусненькое.  
\- Я так и знал, что ты меня только ради этого и зовешь.  
Ю Чон рассмеялся и, крикнув на прощание «Мы ждем тебя», повесил трубку.

Второе посещение новой квартиры Ю Чона больше понравилось Чжэ, чем первое. Из-за недавнего ремонта квартира выглядела чистенькой и аккуратненькой.  
Ю Чон обнял друга.  
\- Такое чувство, что мы с тобой сто лет не виделись, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Ты просто есть очень хочешь. Могу поспорить, что если бы не это, ты был бы не таким радушным.  
\- Чжэ, вот вечно ты все испортишь.  
\- А где Мин?  
\- Едет домой. Скоро будет. У тебя есть время приготовить нам ужин.  
Послышался шум открывающейся двери.  
\- Мини? – крикнул Ю Чон.  
\- Я.  
\- Ты чего так рано?  
\- Сегодня отменили занятия.  
Чанг Мин зашел на кухню и увидел Чжэ Чжунга. Он было дернулся в его сторону, чтобы прикоснуться. Проверить, не снится ли ему это. Но остановился как вкопанный на пороге.  
\- Привет, - тихо сказал он, после неловкой паузы.  
\- Привет, - так же тихо ответил ему Чжэ.  
«Что-то тут не так.» Ю Чон задумчиво посмотрел сначала на брата, а затем и на друга.  
\- А! Чжэ, я тут вспомнил, - Ю Чон дернул парня за руку, чтобы привлечь к себе его внимание.- У нас лук закончился. Ты не сходишь?  
\- Но… как мне кажется, я гость, и это ты должен был бы сходить…  
\- Нет, я же не знаю, какой лук купить. Ты же готовить будешь.  
Чжэ Чжунг вздохнул. Ничего и никогда не исправит Ю Чона. Чжэ оделся и пошел в ближайший магазин. С другой стороны, эта прогулка смогла бы отвлечь его от мыслей о Мине.

После того, как дверь закрылась за Чжэ, Ю Чон повернулся к Чанг Мину.  
\- Мини, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - он схватил Мина за руку и потащил в его комнату.  
\- О чем? – спросил Чанг Мин, оказавшись в своей комнате.  
\- О Чжэ…  
\- Он хороший друг. Он хорошо заботился обо мне.  
\- А если честно? Мин, я не дурак, я всё вижу.  
Чанг Мин испуганно посмотрел на брата.  
\- Я слушаю, - Ю Чон вальяжно расположился на кровати Мина.  
Парень присел на самый краешек кровати и тихо начал говорить.  
\- После этого разговора мне, наверное, придется уехать.  
\- Ты скажи, а там посмотрим.

Чжэ открыл квартиру ключами, которые он взял с небольшой тумбочки у дверей.  
\- Я вернулся, - но ему никто не ответил.  
Чжэ заглянул на кухню, но там никого не оказалось. Он прошелся по коридору и за одной из дверей услышал приглушенные голоса.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что…  
\- Да.  
\- И это не просто привязанность?  
\- Ю Чон, я не совсем дурак, чтобы не отличить любовь от привязанности.  
Ю Чон хмыкнул.  
\- Пожалуй, мне пора собирать вещи.  
\- А ему говорил?  
\- Ты с ума сошел! Как я мог?!  
\- Вот так как сейчас мне говоришь.  
\- И как ты себе представляешь это? Привет, Чжэ. Я люблю тебя.  
\- Ну, хотя бы так.  
\- А если…  
\- А если что?  
\- Если бы я ему сказал, то он меня возненавидел бы…  
\- Глупости. Чтобы узнать это, тебе стоит попробовать. Лучше страдать, будучи отшитым, чем вот так вот.  
\- Я не могу…  
\- Ты идиот.  
Ю Чон вышел из комнаты и наткнулся на Чжэ Чжунга, стоявшего за дверью. Он смотрел на Ю Чона широко распахнутыми глазами, в них читалась смесь удивления и счастья.  
\- И ты тоже кретин.  
Чжэ тихо вошел в комнату Мина.  
\- Ты тут живешь? Мне нравится.  
\- Да, - Чанг Мин подозревал, что Чжэ все слышал и поэтому боялся повернуться к нему. – Ты слышал?  
Чжэ Чжунг не ответил. Он подошел ближе и протянул ему телефон.  
Чанг Мин посмотрел на экран. Папка с черновиками и все смс в ней были адресованы только ему.  
«Я люблю тебя.»  
«Я так скучаю. Когда же ты вернешься?»  
«Я знаю, ты не вернешься, но не могу не скучать по тебе.»  
«Хочу, чтобы сегодня ты приснился мне.»  
«Обогреватель работает, но мне все равно холодно без тебя.»  
«Я надеюсь, ты хорошо питаешься. А я нет. Мне никто не делает обед.»  
«Я все еще скучаю по тебе. Возвращайся поскорее. Люблю тебя»  
«Я хочу тебя увидеть. Скучаю.»  
\- Я, правда, люблю тебя. Очень.  
\- Я думал, что я только мешаю тебе.  
\- С чего бы? – улыбнулся Чжэ и обнял Мина.  
\- Ты был так занят на работе.  
\- Об этом мы сейчас не будем говорить. Просто когда я вернусь домой, я выкину кое-кого из окна.  
Мин повернулся к нему и попытался что-то сказать, но Чжэ опередил его. Он повалил парня на кровать и поцеловал его.  
Мин осторожно надавил на грудь Чжэ, отталкивая его.  
\- Что?! Я собираюсь забрать, то чего я так долго был лишен.  
\- Я и не возражаю.  
Чжэ тихо засмеялся.

Ю Чон сидел на кухне и рассматривал объявления о сдаче квартир. Он услышал грохот и смех.  
\- Эй! Пока это мой дом, непотребностями тут не заниматься!  
Но парни проигнорировали его. А Ю Чон снова принялся за поиски нового жилья.


End file.
